


Fight Dirty

by lil_tonberry



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_tonberry/pseuds/lil_tonberry
Summary: Prompt: “Come over here and make me"A drabble in which Noctis undergoes martial training with Ignis for the first time.





	Fight Dirty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairygodpiggy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygodpiggy/gifts).



“Are you ready?” Ignis asked. He removed the towel from his neck, folded it neatly, and placed it on one of the sideline benches. Unlike Noctis who sported a simple loose-fitting t-shirt, Ignis opted for a sleeveless vest, revealing tight, lean muscles that Noctis knew he had but never quite believed it until that moment. He forced himself to look away.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Noctis mumbled. Truth be told, he was a little unnerved to be training with Ignis for the first time and was a little surprised it took so long to arrange. He had seen Ignis fight before. In fact, he was fortunate enough to have witnessed the first time Ignis won a sparring match against Gladio. He never allowed the latter man to live it down. They had one of the training rooms all to themselves for the afternoon. There was a large red outline of a circle on the ground which marked the boundary.

Noctis and Ignis stood on opposite sides of the large circle, summoning their wooden training weapons in hand. Where Noctis favoured his sword, Ignis preferred dual-wielding daggers. Then they began to spar together, switching between training weapons when necessary. One thing that Noct began to realise was that sparring with Ignis was strange. Unlike Gladio who relied on brute force and strength and his sentinel tank stance, Ignis was fluidly evasive and acrobatic, relying upon his agility and nimbleness to practically _dance_ through Noctis’ jabs and strikes. “Don’t go easy on me, Noct.”

“I’m not!” Noctis protested, trying to compose his breathing. It was difficult to keep up with a man who constantly performs somersaults, flips, and rolls to augment his fighting. And Noctis supposed that, deep down, he didn’t want to hurt Ignis. With Gladio, it was easy to separate his friend from his trainer, but with Ignis, it was harder to make the distinction from a sparring partner to someone whom he had developed feelings for.

“I’ve seen you fight Gladio. You’re better than this, Noct.” Noctis huffed, his annoyance directed towards himself. When Ignis cartwheeled towards him, Noctis blocked his kick, pushing against him, before dropping down and swinging his leg, knocking him to the floor. Ignis looked up at Noctis with a proud smile and an approving nod. “That’s more like it.”

He then pushed himself up and the sparring continued. They both began to get a sense of how the other moved. The hits and blocks became faster and more complex and soon, Ignis realised that Noctis had forgotten that he was fighting him; he was simply a sparring partner. They were both breathing heavily, but kept up to an easy, rhythmic pace. During the course of their continuous sparring, Noctis realised that he rather enjoyed sparring Ignis. His attacks were sometimes unpredictable and he had a completely different fighting style to Gladio. With Gladio, Noctis could sometimes predict what was going to happen, and when it did, what to do to counter or evade it. But with Ignis, there was an edge that made him work for dominance - it was almost arousing. 

After Ignis backflipped towards the edge of the circle (kicking Noctis in the process), he lifted the hem of his vest to wipe the sweat from his face, revealing his well-toned torso. They weren’t bulky muscles like Gladio’s but no one could deny that Ignis had a very impressive physique. He put the vest back down, much to Noctis’ disappointment, and ran a hand through his hair. Unaware of his own actions, Noctis ran his tongue lightly over his own lips. Ignis saw this and couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. “You seem distracted.”  
  
Noctis’ eyes narrowed at the presumption. The fact that it was true was unimportant. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he grumbled, using the back of his hand to wipe his damp forehead and push his hair from his face.

“Hmm, I see,” Ignis said, tapping his chin thoughtfully with the hilt of his dagger. “Shall we continue?”

Instead of answering, Noctis charged at Ignis. He was prepared to side-roll out of the way when Noctis suddenly dropped down to the floor and slid past him through his legs. Ignis looked down and behind him in confusion. He had only a fraction of a second to be startled by how fast Noctis had moved before he vaulted herself over his back and grabbed the hem of his vest, pulling it up and over his head. Ignis was entangled in the fabric as he fought to free himself, grunting in irritation as he did so.

With an air of triumph, Noctis sauntered back to him, smacking his rear with his wooden dagger, making a very satisfying  _thwack_. “I beg your pardon!” Ignis cried out. He finally managed to pull his vest back down, revealing a very red-flushed face. He pointed at Noctis with his lance, “You’ll pay for that one, Noct.“ 

He beckoned with his hand. “Come over here and make me,” Noctis smirked.

Ignis matched his smirk with his own. “Oh, I plan to.”

They circled each other again, trying to predict what the other will do. Then Ignis lunged towards him with his lance, the wooden blade narrowly avoiding Noctis as he bent backwards, his eyes following the trail of the lance above him. Ignis was beginning to gain the upper hand and Noctis began to retreat to his previous movements of evasion. He attempted a quick forward jab with his sword, only to have it executed clumsily. Ignis then used his lance to vault over Noctis’ body, before kicking him, forcing the prince to his knees as his sword fell out of his grip.  
  
"Are you doing well, your Highness? Would you like to take a break?” Ignis asked with an evident tone of smugness in his voice. Noctis glared at him. It was time to fight dirty. He justified it by thinking that in the real world, he shouldn’t expect his enemies to fight with honour, so why should he? Noctis continued to spar but deliberately allowed his reaction time to slow down, making his responses sloppy and disorganised.

Noctis dove to the side to avoid Ignis’ overwhelming attack before crying out in pain, his hand flying to his back. Ignis’ instincts took over and he immediately rushed over to the prince’s side, discarding his weapons on the floor as he crouched down to Noctis’ level. “Are you all right?” he asked, his voice dripping with genuine concern and worry. He feared that he may have overworked Noctis too much and caused a childhood injury to rupture once more. "Forgive me, I shouldn't have pushed you so–" 

In that moment, Noctis swept his other leg behind both of Ignis’ causing him to fall back. He was quick to climb on top of him, straddling his torso, his knees pressing down on Ignis’ upper arms with the wooden blade of a dagger pressing lightly against his neck. Noctis grinned at the look of shock expressed on his face. “Never expect your enemy to fight honourably,” said Noctis, “lesson one, from Gladio.”

“He’ll be pleased to know that you’re actually taking his words and advice into account,” Ignis replied, struggling against Noctis’ pin-hold on him. “Admittedly, I’m impressed.”

“Do you give up, Specs?”

Ignis chuckled lightly as he smiled up at his prince. “That I do.” Pleased by his surrender, Noctis removed himself from Ignis and got to his feet, offering a hand to his advisor to help him up. “I must confess, I rather enjoyed our sparring session today. We should do it more often, when our schedules can spare the time.”

Noctis smiled as they walked towards the sideline benches to grab their towels and bottled drinks. “Yeah, I would like that.” And he found himself telling the truth. “You got my back?”

“Always.”


End file.
